Some non-relational proprietary database systems use Index Sequential Access Method (ISAM) files as the database access method. One such database system is the proprietary PROMIS (PROcess Manufacturing Integration Systems). PROMIS is a factory automation and management system available from the PROMIS System Corporation. The PROMIS system plans, monitors and controls activity in complex process manufacturing environments.
However it is very difficult to access data in ISAM database systems through SQL query tools such as Oracle™ SQL/Plus, Microsoft Visual Basic/Access™, etc. Although an SQL gateway to the proprietary system is a method to solve the problem, poor performance is a big issue in a large database. Further, engineering data is large and complex, and it is difficult to translate by an SQL gateway.
Another method is to extract the data using the data extraction functions provided by the proprietary system to an external file, such as a text file and then periodically load the text file to a relational database batch by batch for example every hour. However the user is not able to get data in real time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,386 to Lin et al. describes a computer operated method comprising a sequence of steps for management of data of a manufacturing operation with workstations in several different functional locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,024 to Goldring describes a lossless distribution of time series data in a relational data base network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,054 to Li describes a method to monitor process parameters from multiple process machines to provide real time statistical process control (SPC).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,075 to Jain et al. describes a method and apparatus for peer-to-peer data replication. The method provides the ability to replicate modifications made at a local site to multiple remote sites in a peer-to-peer environment.